wandering_roninfandomcom-20200215-history
Rebellion
A rebellion is one of the most exciting forms of warfare in Wandering Ronin. During a Declaration of Rebellion, your chapter may ignore all Proclamations, Decrees, and Declarations throughout the Empire. Your only goal is to force whomever you are rebelling against to give in to your demands, or drag the rebellion out for six months to sap your enemies strength. As with any declaration, there are rules, but these are much more flexible for a rebellion. 'Rules of Rebellion' 'Raids' Unlike a war, battles during a rebellion do not have to be pre-arranged. The rules are simple: the attacking side arrives at the defending side's usual place of play on the usual date and time. A 15 minute countdown begins from the time the first attacker signs in to the defenders park. As soon as the 15 minutes have passed, battle commences. Any players who show up after the 15 minutes are not allowed to compete in that battle. After the first battle is concluded, normal day's play may resume, or the two sides may negotiate a tournament between their fighters, another battlegame, or anything else to make the rest of the visit enjoyable to both sides. There is no trophy or trinket to be exchanged: simply an acknowledgement of victors and vanquished for the battle, posted for everyone to see. No battles may be fought during a Craft Faire, so be mindful of your target's schedule of events. 'No newbies during battles' As much fun as it is to bring new people to the field, anyone who has played LESS than a full day at their home chapter is not allowed in combat during a raid. This prevents stacking the deck with people who will slow the battle down and potentially do more harm than good to the entire event. They may attend, but only as pages or spectators. 'Matching heraldry' All members of the rebelling chapter involved in a battle must have a signifying heraldry on them to determine who is on what team. The usual is to have your chapter's heraldry or symbol of the rebellion emblazoned on either your garb, a large belt favor, or across your sash (both front and back). This helps prevent confusion and "friendly-fire" incidents. 'Judicators' The rebelling chapter is responsible for bring a Judicator to the battle with them, per the size of their force. Example: a fief would bring one Judicator. A Province would bring two Judicators. A Prefecture would bring three Judicators. The defending chapter is NOT required to field a Judicator during a raid, however it is suggested. 'Pre-emminent Rebellion' Only one rebellion may be fought by a chapter at a time. In the event of your higher chapter becoming involved in a war or rebellion (you, as a fief, having your Prefecture go to war, or your Province rebels against the Prefecture), you may continue your rebellion against your declared target, fighting no other chapters unless they attack you. 'Concluding the Rebellion' A rebellion may end several ways. 'Capitulation to demands' The chapter being rebelled against decides the constant attacks and shame of rebellion in the ranks is too much and folds to the stated demands of the rebels. Keep in mind, it is all roleplay, so the demands can not be anything that violates the rules of play. Announcing that for the next six months the rebelling chapter's home field is the new capital and all outsiders must pay their respects to that park before engaging in business, declaring the monarch of the rebels "King of the Potato People", decreeing that every third week of play is "Wear a Rose to the Field Day" in honor of the rebels symbol, etc etc etc, are just a few examples of the demands that can be made. 'Time elapsed' After six months of rebellioin both sides are considered too exhausted to fight any longer, and the rebellion ends in a draw. At this point, neither side may issue any new declarations against any other chapters for six months. The incentive to win a rebellion is high because of this, and should provide each chapter with the cause to prevail. ''REMEMBER:'' The goal of a rebellion is to learn new skills, have fun with other chapters around you, and play the game we all love. Never take a rebellion win or loss personally, and never hold a grudge in real life. It is still a game, and deserves to be treated as such. Category:Role Play